The Adventure
by Strawberry912
Summary: Alice and Bella are human sisters, going on a trip that will change their lives forever. Both have issues and insecurities that make them who they are , but it's only so long that you they can keep these things to themselves.
1. Chapter One:Map Of The Problematique

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and the song's artist.**

**APOV**

Driving was always my least favorite part of a road trip. But when the only other person who had a license to operate a vehicle was Bella, I had to take control.

It had been approximately one hour since we pulled out of the driveway in her yellow Porsche, but it felt more like an eternity. Since I was driving, Bella had control of the music, and in my opinion, she had horrible taste for it. I don't even know how someone could listen to rap music, let alone listen to it when it's blasting through the stereo. And she surprisingly knew all the words, too.

But that's always how we've been; complete opposites from one another. I was always the sweet, shy, sensitive goody two shoes that my parents, Carlisle & Renee, adored. People my age were supposed to be going out every night to party illegally, but that wasn't me. I never really got the chance to do it, anyways. I was kind of a loner at school, and Bella wasn't exactly close to me either, so it's not like she would've snuck in a few beers for me every now and then. Sometimes, I really envied Bella. The way that she had this certain air of freedom and carelessness that circled around her. She never took no for an answer and she lived her life (or at least her 4 years of high school) to the fullest. And she was a natural beauty, too. She could roll out of bed in the morning without brushing her hair or putting on makeup and still look _perfect._

Unlike me. I always spent hours looking at the mirror, obsessing over my image and what needed to be fixed. I always had to spend 20 minutes of my time in the morning to fix my stupid long hair so it would look decent. I was cursed with both big boobs and a butt, so it was impossible trying to fit into those popular Hollister clothes, or whatever they were called. I knew for a fact that I was very insecure, but it was hard for me to stop criticizing myself all the time.

I always wondered if Bella was just _born_ popular. Everyone had always talked about her since kindergarten, I'm pretty sure, and it had stayed that way until she got her high school diploma. She always wore the nicest clothes, had the coolest friends, hosted the craziest parties ( which she always sent me into my room for) and everything else that you would want as a teenager.

So, I had no clue how I ended up on this road trip with her. Maybe it was to escape Forks, or to spend some time with my sister before she went away to college and I started my junior year of high school. I don't know, but I was going to break the silence because this rap music was making me want to OD on Aleve.

"Can you turn that down please?" I barked.

"Fine. I guess this music is breaking your poor little virgin eardrums," she huffed.

Bella turned down the radio to a decent volume and put her feet on top of the dashboard.

"How do you keep your car so clean when you do stuff like that with your dirty shoes?" I questioned.

"You ever heard of car cleaning vacuums? They suck out all the dirt like I suck..." She paused, hoping I would get the dirty joke.

"You can be downright sick sometimes. And what did you mean earlier by me having 'virgin eardrums'?"

She snickered at me. " Like you've never been to a concert where the music is blaring and you don't have those earplugs on to block out the damage. Or you've never listened to your iPod full-blast."

I decided not to continue the conversation further, because everything she said was kinda true. Even though I wished it wouldn't be. Maybe this trip would change me for the better. Maybe Bella could teach me some stuff so I could go back to school after the summer and become a bad-ass. I started to fantasize what could possibly happen if that came true. _Maybe I'd continue the legacy that is Bella Swan._

A few minutes passed until I pulled into the nearest gas station. I started to pump the gasoline into the car while Bella lit a cancer stick. Okay, I know that smoking is totally gross and I'd probably never do it just because of the possibility of lung cancer, but she looked so cool doing it. Like it was some kind of art class and she was the teacher, the master.

I swiped Dad's credit card and headed back towards the drivers seat, where Bella stopped me.

"Hold on a sec, there. You just drove for an hour, let's switch up drivers."

_Was she kidding? _

Bella could've been infamous for her reckless driving and multiple tickets that she always got out of thanks to Uncle Charlie, the police chief in Forks. It's a miracle that our parents even bought her a car for Christmas, let alone a nice one like the yellow Porsche that I'd begged for on numerous occasions.

After a minute of deeply thinking, I handed the keys over and moved toward the passenger seat. I needed to relax, anyways, and the worst that could happen is that we fly off a cliff, Thelma-and-Louise style, and become the subject of many newspaper articles about our mysterious deaths. But Bella's missing dead corpse would probably get more of the spotlight anyway, since she knew a lot more people than I did who could help with the investigation.

We climbed into our seats and Bella started the car. Once the radio turned on, I gave her a sour look.

"Alright, it's only fair that you get the radio now." She complained.

_Yess. _

I skimmed through many talk stations and a few country before I settled on an alternative station. _This_ was my kind of music, and I didn't care if Bella was against listening to it. I was against listening to her rap music and she didn't do shit.

A very emo-like song just ended and I started to hear the beginning of _Map of The Problematique._ I relaxed a bit in my seat and started to close my eyes to the wonderful sounds of Muse. The last words I heard as I drifted to sleep were, "_When will loneliness be over?_"

**BPOV**

"_When will loneliness be over?_"

I didn't want to admit this, but Alice's taste in music was some pretty tight shit to what I thought she'd have us listen to. I swear if she went all Mozart and Bach on me, I'd have to turn around and bring out my can of Whoop-Ass.

I have to say that I was pretty impressed when Alice got the girl-balls to ask me if she could come along on my little road trip. I was actually kinda happy to bring someone partially sane along, even if they did usually act like they had a stick up their ass. I couldn't bring along Newton; he'd just ruin the whole trip with his whole stoner act , even though he'd only smoked pot with me once.

There were two things that Alice currently didn't know about this trip. One was that the only reason I wasn't drving like a crook running from the cops is that I didn't want to scare the shit outta Alice. And second was that I had actually planned the whole thing in order to find my real dad. Yeah, Carlisle was basically like a father to me and an awesome stepdad, but ever since I was 13 years old, I started growing suspicious of how close we actually were. I started snooping around in him and Mommy's offices, trying to find some sort of evidence, because honestly neither Alice nor I looked anything like him. I soon got a hold of a folder that read "_To Bella & Alice On Their 18th Birthday"._ But I couldn't have waited 5 more years. I sat them both down in the living room while Alice was sleeping and confronted them about this. They didn't deny it, either. Mommy said it was only to protect me because she didn't think I could emotionally handle seeing my biological father until I was older. So I waited patiently, spending my free time getting wasted and finding other stuff to do that would relieve the pain of having some part of me, my DNA, being hidden.

Once I turned 18, they gave me the folder, which was filled with tons of letters written to me and Alice for the first 7 or 8 years of our lives. Pictures, videos, etc. Taped onto the left side was an address, which I presumed was his. It was all the way down in Florida, but I didn't care. I needed to go to college knowing exactly what my roots were. And that's why I decided to take a road trip after I graduated Forks High.

I hoped that when Alice found out, she wouldn't freak on me or anything. She deserved to know this sooner or later anyway, and wouldn't it be better for us to both learn about it together?

Back to thinking about Newton, there's no way that dumbnut could ever handle doing something like this. I shouldn't be talking about one of my besties like that, but it's pretty much true. Me and Newton had been buddies ever since 2nd grade, when he thought I was the neatest shit in the world for having an effing crayon sharpener. Ever since that, it had been years of me bossing him around and him actually listening to every dumb thing I had to say. Things were a bit awkward between us now, though. It started in sophomore year, when school was out for the holidays. Newton's 'rents were gone for the weekend so we hung out in his basement, watching lame movies and drinking some Jack Daniels. He told me that he loved me, and I ended up kissing him passionately . We ended up having drunken sex that night and everything had changed after. The last two years were basically him constantly asking me out and me trying to hold back the fact that he was just an effing one-night-stand who I didn't give a shit about in the romantic department.

I had only been in love once, or something like it, and it was with Edward. The summer between 8th grade and freshman year, my family took a trip down to Hawaii. Edward was vacationing there, too, with his family. We would meet up at the beach every night and talk about everything. I'd get butterflies in my stomach every time I saw him. By the end of our two-week trip, it felt like I had known him my whole life. We knew everything about each other and had already admitted that we were both crushing on one another.

On my last night in Hawaii, Edward and I took a walk across the sand and kissed. Then we kissed some more, and he whispered in my ear, "_I love you."_

_I love you. _No boy had ever told me that before him and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it. One part of me felt adored and wanted to say the same thing back, but the other side of me didn't want it. That other side, which I usually refer to as my evil twin, is the one that's been controlling more and more of me as I get older. It doesn't want to know love, or feel it, because it thinks that I can succeed better in life without it. That part of me doesn't want to know love, because love can eventually lead to hurt, and that hurt has been burning up inside me ever since I wondered if the reason why my real dad stopped wrtiting letters to me is because he doesn't care about me anymore.

I had to pull over at the next stop. My emotions were controlling too effing much of me and I couldn't have a goddamn breakdown right in front of my little sister. I told a sleepy Alice that I would be back in a minute, I just had to use the bathroom.

I walked into the disgusting, cheap-looking bathroom and locked the door behind me. Nobody was going to see Bella Swan cry except Bella Swan herself.

I sat down on the toilet and finally just let it all pour out. I cried for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. I sat back up and walked over to the mirror. Once my makeup was reapplied, I walked back towards the car and got out my flask. I was in some definite need of cheap booze.

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter! I basically suck at writing the first few chapters of a story, so I hope that this didn't bore you to tears. The next chapter will be up pretty soon, like in the next week or so. Don't worry, the story will get more exciting. I'm just setting up the basic introduction our characters.**

**Reviews are very much loved :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Thunder

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the songs belong to their rightful owners :)**

**Keep in mind that my mapping skills or the estimation of time that it takes to go from one state to another might be inaccurate. I'm writing this story for fun, not a research paper. So, i'll just name the states that Alice and Bella are in and maybe mention a city name once in a while...**

**Oh, and APOV= Alice's Point Of View while BPOV=Bella's Point Of View, just in case you were confused. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**BPOV**

It had been an hour or two since the booze started hitting me, and damn, did it feel good.

Alice was still asleep, her snores sounding like a purring kitten's. She was actually pretty cute when she was tired, all pixie-like or some kind of shit.

Now that I thought about it, I really needed to stop drinking. It was bringing out the soft, cuddly side of me and I had a tough-as-nails reputation to uphold. I pulled over and dumped out the rest of my flask, fighting the rain off. _I'm doing Alice a favor._

I closed the door and started to drive again. We were probably still in Washington, due to the rain outside. But I could handle the rain. I drove in it every day at home. So, if the rain thought it would get to me, I'd look it straight in the eye and say,"_Bring it on beeyotch!_"

Speaking of home, I still can't effing believe that Mom & Carlisle let me do this. But then again, I was 18, which officially makes me an adult. And the fact that Alice was going along just reassured them that I wouldn't pull any stupid shit on this trip.

Did those dumbasses even know me?

Probably not.

I continued to drive further down this neverending road when I heard a pause in Alice's snores.

Guess who just woke up?

"Hey there, sleepyhead." I whispered.

"Hiii..." was all Alice could manage to say.

She stretched her arms and took a glance out the window.

"Still raining?" she complained.

"Always is."

She nodded in agreement. "Are we gonna eat soon? I'm starving. Maybe a cheeseburger will do?"

I gave her a funny look. "Since when do you eat cheeseburgers? Or anything without a 100 calorie pack label?"

"I'm open to new things. And since when did you start to drive like a mentally sane person?" she remarked sarcastically.

"_I'm open to new things._" I snapped.

If she wanted to play the bitch game, she could have just asked. Hell, I could be crowned queen of that game.

May the games begin.

I turned up the radio, which was still on Alice's music, to full blast. A familiar song was on, _Thunder_ by _Boys Like Girls._ I screamed.

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer!"

Alice jumped at the sudden change in my volume, which was pretty damn amusing to me.

"Do you suffer from insanity?" she questioned.

"Nope. I enjoy every _fucking _minute of it!" I topped of that comment with a smirk, and I could tell that Alice was taken aback by it. Hell, she'd probably never heard the f-word in her whole life.

She'd better get used to it if she's hanging with me.

**APOV**

This was going to be a long ride. It was thundering outside and my sister was thundering out the words to a song called _Thunder._ That's freakishly ironic.

I tried not to let Bella's rude and immature comments get to me, but it's really upsetting when the person you admire the most puts you down like that. I was gonna show her, though. This summer, I would prove how much I can loosen up; be like her. I'd start junior year a new person.

I'd start now.

"Do you have a cigarette?" I shyly asked.

Bella just gave me a look that flat-out said, _There's no way you're getting a hold of my cigs._

"C'mon, why not?"

"Because one, you're too young, and two, you don't want to get caught up in this nasty habit. I've been trying to quit for a week now, and it's still not doing me very good." she pointed out.

"You're trying to quit?" That was a dumb question to ask.

"Hells yeah. Why do you think I stocked up on booze so much?"

She had booze?

"You have booze?"

"I'm not even gonna answer that one." Bella faced towards the wheel again.

"Give me the keys. We're switching drivers." I demanded.

"Hell no. You drive wayy too slow for me!" Bella's anger made her start to speed.

I tried to calmly explain my reason for switching. "Well, I just want us to go to Florida and back in one piece."

"Well, sometimes I wish you would stop being a whiny bitch that acts like she has a stick up her ass!" she hollered.

Pregnant pause.

_Was I really that bad?_Sure, nobody was perfect. But I couldn't stand the thought of my sister thinking of me in that way. I was always trying so hard to impress and please others but I guess I became the opposite of that when I was around Bella.

As I was about to apologize for my annoying behavior, the Porsche swerved off the road we were on. Both Bella and I shrieked in unison as she was frantically hitting the breaks. We stopped to a sudden halt in a big pile of mud. Bella pushed on the gas pedal, but the car wouldn't move.

We were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

My first reaction was to press the OnStar button in the car. As I told the woman on the other line about our car troubles, I could see from the corner of my eye that Bella was becoming more and more pissed off with me.

While waiting for the closest car towing service to come pick us up, I said quietly ,"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" she asked.

"For being a -in your words- whiny bitch that acts like she has a stick up her ass."

"Well," she started, " its not entirely your fault. I can be a total mess sometimes, so I understand that you feel like you need to be the boss. But once in a while, its okay to loosen up a bit and not act like the parent. It kinda draws people away..."

"So...you're not mad about the whole Porsche deal?"

"Well, of course I'm mad that I just effed up my car, but its not your fault. In fact, if I pulled over and let you take control, we probably wouldn't be in the shit pile right now. But yeah, let's just...start this trip over, shall we? As sisters, not mortal enemies." We both grinned at each other and knew that the fights would be over...for now.

**_A/N: That's the second chapter! Sorry about ending it so abruptly. So, this chapter was still kind of an introduction to Alice's and Bella's relationship + their differences. But chapter 3 is gonna be pretty boss xD I'm introducing craploads of new characters and...dare I say Emmett/Jasper as a couple? Stick around to see... =)_**

**_Reviews are even lovlier than Bella + Alice making up._**


End file.
